Hunted
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A short but spooky one shot with the Tracys, we're on a mission with a couple of thrill seekers but they get more than they bargained for. What's hiding down a mine which has everyone spooked? TAG verse.
1. Rescue

_AU; TAG verse and OC are my own. Happy Halloween!_

"Oh, this is going to be awesome! Start recording Sam."  
"On it Zack, and, we're recording."  
"Right, follow me down and watch your footing, we don't want any accidents."  
"I'm right behind you. Think we'll see anything?"  
Sam lowered herself down on a harness, "who can say? The locals avoid this area so there must be something good here."  
The two landed and switched their camera lights on, they made sure the ropes were still secure then unclipped themselves from the harnesses, Sam turned towards Zack and smiled.  
"Today on hunters, we explore this abandoned mine, locals around this area and we want to know why. We're looking for anything which might account for why no-one comes here, Zack and I aren't leaving until we find evidence of life."  
Zack gave her thumbs up, "right, let's go down this way. Wow, the old rails are still intact."  
"I wonder how far these tracks go?" Sam turned the torch down and shone the light across the rails leading into a dark passage, "let's follow them."  
"You're the boss," Zack changed the camera light to night vision and the display flickered, "that was weird."  
"What was?"  
"Oh nothing, let's keep going."  
Sam felt a chill on her neck and sighed, "don't be a jerk."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Blowing down my neck, very mature."  
"Sam, I'm nowhere near you."  
Sam turned and saw Zack walk around the corner, "something blew on my neck just now."  
"There's probably a gap to the outside somewhere, besides, we're down here for the weird and unknown," Zack smiled.  
Sam nodded, "yeah, I guess...Look out!" She pulled Zack backwards as an old mine cart hurtled past them almost knocked them over, it collided into two support beams which brought the ceiling down on front of them, "Zack?"  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
"We're trapped, and no-one knows where we are."  
Zack wrapped his around her, "I'm going to try and send a GPS signal on the emergency frequency, there's always someone out there."  
On the other side of the world, music soared out an open lounge tucked into a cliff house, Virgil Tracy was sitting at the black piano watching his two youngest brothers playing pool, Scott walked in with his arm around Kayo and smiled.  
"Who's winning?"  
Gordon grinned, "it was all square until I just shot those."  
Virgil smirked as he played a complicated glissando, "yeah all square, it was never all square. Alan has been beating you for ages."  
John called in from Thunderbird 5, "we have a situation."  
"I thought it was a little too quiet around here," Scott walked down into the sofa ring.  
"Not unless you count Virgil's playing," Gordon shrugged as he leant on his cue.  
Virgil scowled, "I didn't exactly hear you complaining about it."  
"Alright alright. John, what's the situation?" Scott asked.  
"Two teenagers are trapped down a mine, South Wales in the UK. They say an old cart was pushed towards them and it's crashed into two beams holding up the ceiling above them."  
"Any injuries?"  
"No thankfully, but they're pretty shaken up."  
Scott hummed thoughtfully, "I'll go ahead in Thunderbird 1, Virgil, follow in Thunderbird 2 and bring some company."  
Virgil nodded, "FAB."  
Alan hopped on the spot as Virgil pushed the piano stool back with his foot, "please Virg, let me go? A mine sounds awesome!"  
"I'm coming too then," Gordon pouted.  
"Just work it out guys, Thunderbirds are go!" Scott smiled from where he was stood against the wall.  
Virgil sighed as he leant back on the rocket portrait, "come on then you two, see you on Thunderbird 2."  
They took off and plotted a route for Wales, Scott pushed his ship forwards to full throttle and left the transporter craft behind, oceans passed under him for miles, until at last, land appeared and Thunderbird 1 turned to the Welsh coast.  
"John, I've arrived at, umm I can't pronounce it," Scott smirked with slight embarrassment.  
John laughed, "it's called Cefn Coed, they weren't lying when they said no-one visits anymore."  
"I can confirm that," Scott swung Thunderbird 1 round and landed on the site, "did they say how far they've gone down?"  
"Two hundred feet. I'll tell Virgil to prepare the Mole pod, you can't get to them Scott, not on your own."  
"FAB, I'll look for an escape route," Scott hopped down from the ship, "Thunderbird 1 out."  
Thunderbird 2's engines echoed around the valley as she approached the danger zone, Virgil looked down at his brother's ship and fired the VTOL boosters to take her down, Gordon took the stairs to the module and configured the Mole as he felt the struts hit the ground.  
"Gordo, can I come down with you?" Alan ran up beside him.  
"No, I need to make a clear path for you guys, stay up here for the two to come up."  
Alan pouted, "but I want to help."  
"You'll be helping us more by staying here," Virgil interrupted as he came down to retrieve the exo-suit, "we don't know what it's like down there."  
"Fine."  
Gordon leapt up into the pod, "why do these hang here bro?" He asked hitting the green dice playfully.  
"Don't tease, let's go," Virgil rolled his shoulders back as the ramp fell forwards with a thud, he ran out as Gordon followed in the Mole and Alan watched them leave with a sigh.  
Scott smiled as Virgil approached him, "let's abseil down there, Gordon needs to go down further back or the cave will collapse in on itself."  
Virgil nodded, "understood, I'll tell Gordon. Get yourself strapped in," he raised his arm, "Gordon?"  
"Yeah? I'm standing by."  
"Don't come down where we are, we need an exit route."  
"If I tunnel in from here I can come up below you guys, does that sound like a plan?" Gordon asked frowning slightly.  
"Go for it, good luck and please don't crash into us," Virgil smiled, "Thunderbird 2 out."  
The Mole disappeared underground and Scott abseiled down followed by Virgil, they reached the bottom where two ropes lay cut on the ground, their ends sliced into shreds, Scott grabbed Virgil's arm and pointed down, Virgil clicked his torch on following his brother's gaze.  
"This isn't natural, the ropes look as if they've been ripped at the ends, and not by them. You would need a knife to slice these."  
Virgil nodded, "or something sharper. The sooner we find these explorers the better, keep close to me so I can light the path ahead, the electrics haven't worked for years down here."  
"FAB Virgil."  
Up above ground, Alan decided to venture out, he walked over to the hole the Mole had left and kicked a stone in wondering how far to the bottom the vehicle had gone but heard a grumble, he looked down and spotted a flash of eyes before a scurry of feet echoed from below.  
"Woah, what on earth?" Alan ran to the next hole hoping to see it again, but nothing, he touched his comms and called John.  
"What's the matter Alan?"  
"Have you got a signal on Virgil and Scott?"  
"Of course, and Gordon's signal is moving towards the explorers. Why?"  
"I thought I saw something down there."  
John rolled his eyes, "please don't start, there are no such things as ghosts."  
"I don't think this was a ghost John, I think it was a demon."  
"Enough Alan, concentrate on the mission at hand. Thunderbird 5 out."  
"John? John!? Urgh!" Alan kicked the ground in frustration, his older brother never believed him, so who else would?  
Meanwhile, Virgil and Scott had found the two explorers and freed them from the wooden beam across their legs.  
"We have to leave, now," Sam panted, "it wants us out. We have footage."  
Scott sighed, "the transport will be here soon, what wants us out?"  
"We don't know, it's been stalking us ever since we called you."  
There was a rustle of earth and the Mole emerged, Gordon flipped the roof off and jumped out almost falling into Virgil's arms catching the artist by surprise.  
"Gordon, what's wrong?"  
"That was a weird ride up there, everything went mad. You can drive back," Gordon clutched Virgil's arms.  
"And how are you getting back up there then?"  
"I'll walk, I'm not getting back in the pod bro, I was nearly killed."  
Scott glared at him in confusion, "killed?"  
Gordon nodded, "it was terrifying, something jumped out in front of me in an underground tunnel, a skin creature with glowing eyes."  
Scott nodded, "let's get back to the surface, I've had enough of this mine. Abseil up with me Gordon, and Virgil, take the teenagers up one at a time."  
"FAB," Virgil opened up the pod, "who wants to come up first?"  
Zack pushed Sam forwards, "I'll abseil up with your brothers."  
"We found your ropes torn up under the hole," Scott frowned, "I think you should go in the Mole."  
"it's fine, I have another harness, let's get out of here," Zack persisted, "I want to analyse this footage."  
Sam climbed into the back of the Mole pod smiling at the dice as Virgil slipped into the driver's seat, "he's just scared, to be honest I don't blame him."  
Virgil hit the reverse button and the drill began to move, "what did you two see exactly?"  
Sam shook her head, "I can't explain it. I felt something blow down my neck to begin with, and then we just heard growls and demonic noises, but we couldn't move due to the beams."  
Virgil looked back at her and smiled sympathetically as tears rolled her cheeks, "you're alright now Sam, and Zack will be fine too. Don't worry ok?"  
Sam nodded as she wiped tears away hastily, "sorry, he's my brother, I worry about him constantly."  
"I know what that's like, believe me. We're approaching the surface now."  
The Mole returned to Thunderbird 2 and Alan ran over to help Sam out, he let go of her hand then frantically pulled Virgil aside.  
"Virgil, there's something down there, where are Scott and Gordon?"  
"Alan, calm down, they're abseiling up with the boy."  
"I saw something run down the shaft, it disappeared before I could film it."  
"Alright, we'll look into it, for now take Sam up to the cockpit and check her over, I'll get over to the escape hole to wait for the others to return," Virgil left the jaws in the module and ran over to the hole where he had gone down an hour or so earlier, he heard voices suddenly but someone was missing. A grapple line was fired up and Virgil stood back as Scott came up with Zack, each of them was covered in dust and Zack had a cut on his cheek.  
"Get him into Thunderbird 2, quickly," Scott pushed the young boy towards Virgil.  
"Scott, where's Gordon?"  
Scott looked up tearfully which startled Virgil immensely, "it took him."


	2. The Rake

Virgil paced outside Thunderbird 2 trying to hold back tears, "we have to get down there Scott, it's Gordon's life in danger! What happened down there?"

"We were walking along the old rails back to where we came down and this creature leapt from the shadows and dragged Gordon down a tunnel."

"And you didn't go after him?"

"We don't know if there are more or these creatures Virgil, I had to get Zack to safety."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. If you're not going back down, I will."

"No you're not, you're taking the explorers to the nearest hospital, I'll go down there."

Alan stormed over overhearing the argument, "and I'm going down too, I saw something earlier."

Scott rounded on him, "why didn't you say anything?"

"You weren't the slightest bit interested, and when I told John, he didn't believe me. I called Kayo, and she's on her way."

Almost on Alan's words, Shadow swooped down and landed neatly between the rocket and the transporter craft, Kayo leapt out and ran over to the boys.

"Who's going down there then?"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "and hello to you too."

Virgil shook his head, "I can't believe you let this happen Scott."

Sam approached the group, "hey, umm sorry to interrupt, but I feel like I owe you guys for saving my brother, I want to help rescue yours."

Scott smiled, "that's very sweet Sam, but I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"It'll be fine, we need the footage," Sam sighed, "we're the ones who got your brother captured in the first place by coming here."

Virgil looked up at Thunderbird 2, "Scott, can you stay here with Zack? I need to get Gordon."

Kayo smiled at him, "I think that's a good idea, Scott."

Scott looked around at the opposing eyes, "fine, but please could you stay in contact?"

"Yes, now let's go Alan. Virgil, bring the first aid kit," Kayo put her helmet on and smiled at Alan who was looking worried.

"I'll add the cargo carrier onto the back of the Mole pod, we're going to need it, wait here," Virgil ran into the module and drove the pod out, Kayo and Alan got into the carrier as Sam climbed into the Mole.

"Take us down Virgil!" Alan called from the back.

"FAB, burrowing now. Sam, I need you to be my navigator, you know these tunnels better than us."

"There was one to the right of the one we got stuck down, we should try down there."

Virgil nodded as he stabbed his foot down on the gas pedal, "if anything has happened to him…" He trailed off as he drove down the tunnel, the high beam of the Mole had shown him all he dreaded, spots of blood, "come on baby, faster."

Kayo looked behind her as the tunnel entrance darkened, "this can't go on forever, it's a mine shaft."

Alan shrugged, "it's not that deep either, I just wish I had got a good look at the creature earlier," the Mole screeched to a halt and he fell against Kayo, "sorry."

"Not a problem. Virgil, what's happening?"

Virgil replied in a whisper, "there's something up ahead, a shadowy figure, it could be Gordon or it could be the creature."

Kayo nodded, "I'll go and get it," she stretched then slithered out of the cargo box making sure not to make a sound as she padded her way forwards, suddenly Sam's camera beeped and the creature whipped its head round to face them and screamed. A white ghostly skin crawler with no expression lurched forwards, a horrible eerie sound escaping from the gaping hole for a mouth and expressionless white reflective eyes pierced through the dim light. Kayo shot a tranquilliser dart at it and it launched itself at her, she tumbled down a hole with it and Virgil leapt out of the Mole in terror.

"Kayo?!"

Sam jumped down, "I know what that was, it looked like The Rake."

"The what?" Alan asked as he looked down the hole his best friend had fallen down.

"It's an ancient being, it's known to attack and sometimes take people. It could have once been human but it's turned feral."

"We need to find Gordon, and Kayo," Virgil sighed, "keep filming Sam, and use the night vision, it might come in handy."

Sam nodded, "should we split up to find your girlfriend?"

Virgil chuckled, "she's Scott's actually, so best not to tell him yet," he looked across to Alan who was slumped against the wall, "no, I don't want Alan to be alone down here, we'll find Gordon first."

"But what about Kayo?" Alan asked quietly.

Virgil rubbed his shoulder, "we won't leave her, I promise. Come on, let's go down this way."

The trio trod carefully down the tunnel, the walls enclosed slightly and Virgil looked down following more spots of blood, they turned a corner and heard sobbing from up ahead, Virgil gasped and took off at a sprint and Alan followed with Sam close behind him.

"Gordon, are you ok?" Virgil fell to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his brother, "thank god."

"It attacked me, it tore at my back and dragged me here, we've got to get out of here Virgil, it wants to kill, it said so," Gordon whimpered as he sat back against Virgil's knees.

"It wants to kill? Kill who?"

"It just said it wouldn't leave until someone was dead."

Alan looked behind him and paled, "Kayo."

Gordon frowned, "what about Kayo?"

"Kayo went after it and it attacked her."

"Virgil, come in? What the hell is going on down there?" Scott shouted through Virgil's comms.

"We've found Gordon and we're returning to the surface."

"Good, hurry up. I want to get Zack to the hospital, this cut is nasty."

"FAB. Thunderbird 2 out."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Gordon asked as he stood up shakily.

"Because he would then come down, it's too dangerous. Now let's find Kayo."

"I'll go ahead with the night vision, that shaft is pitch black," Sam smiled, "stay close guys, I won't film this for our horror episode, it would be disrespectful to your friend."

"Thanks Sam. Keep a look out and be vigilant."

"Yeah, we'll be Virgilant," Gordon smirked as he winked at Alan who laughed.

"Very funny, what a shame your humour wasn't injured," Virgil rolled his eyes as he watched Sam's screen, "tread carefully or we'll go tumbling down like Kayo did."

They skidded their way down as quietly as they could following the sound of tortured screams which gave everyone goosebumps.

"Virg, what's our plan to get that creature away from Kayo?" Alan asked in a whisper.

"Use me, I'm already covered in blood, it might want to finish the job," Gordon shrugged.

"Are you insane Gordon? There's no way I'm letting you do that."

"Trust me, big guy, I've come prepared," Gordon grinned as he flicked a switchblade up.

Kayo struggled against the rope as the creature circled her, "I don't fear you, you're merely an image from my nightmares," the skin crawler snarled and Kayo laughed, "just you try to touch me again and it'll be the last thing you do."

Gordon approached the collapsed tunnel and looked down at his bare chest, "I hope this works," he unravelled the bandage over his wound and exposed the blood which dripped down his back.

The creature reared and spun on its heel sensing the blood, Kayo watched in horror as it fled from the room, what was it going after? It ran out and its eyes fell on Gordon, its mouth unhinged and teeth glowed in the light from Sam's camera in the darkness, Gordon thrust a knife into its abdomen crippling it to the ground where it lay still and silent, Virgil ran around the corner and skidded next to Kayo who was holding her wrist.

"Virgil, how did you find me?"

"Followed the sounds of struggles, and Gordon gave us some help," Virgil smiled as he undid the ropes around Kayo, "are you ok?"

"My wrist is broken, that creature threw me down the shaft. How do we get out of here?" Kayo asked as Virgil stroked her hand tenderly.

"Sorry," Virgil smiled, "come on, Alan will be happy to see you."

"Shut up, you always know how to tease me," Kayo gasped in pain as she was scooped into Virgil's arms, "is Gordon ok?"

"He's the one who tricked The Rake out."

"Is that what it's called?"

"Yep," Virgil walked around the corner and smiled at the small group, "we got here, and that's all that's left of the creature."

"Well done bro, you saved my life," Kayo smiled at Gordon then her eyes widened in shock, "you're bleeding!"

"I'll be alright, let's just get in the Mole and go home," Gordon held a new bandage to his cuts on his back.

The group made their way painfully back to the pod vehicle and with a fast reverse, they got back to the surface, Scott ran down to the module with Zack to await their return, Sam was the first out and leapt into her brother's arms then gave him the camera.

"We got it, The Rake."

"No!? That's fantastic! Oh, but are you ok?"

"It was terrifying, and we've all got scratches, but the footage is proof enough."

"What happened to the creature?"

Sam looked over to where Scott and Kayo were sharing a kiss and Virgil was redressing Gordon's injury, "it disappeared down one of the shafts, then we got out of there before anything else happened."

Scott walked over to them and gave Sam a tight hug, "you saved my girlfriend, thank you."

"I didn't really do anything, I just knew my way around the tunnels," she shrugged with a smile as her cheeks reddened.

"I better take Kayo home, she needs medical attention, it was great meeting you. Good luck with your hauntings."

Zack smiled, "thanks, I think we'll be avoiding the mines for a while, maybe some forest campouts are in order."

Thunderbird 1 took off and sped off into the sunset leaving Shadow and Thunderbird 2 on the ground, Alan leapt into Kayo's jet and took off with a wave to the hunters, he lifted the roof and called down to them.

"Hey guys, can I come along to the next filming?"

Zack nodded, "sure thing, it's great to meet someone else who loves the weird and wonderful as much as we do."

"That's me in a nutshell, see you round!" Alan closed the lid down and took to the skies.

Virgil smiled, "let's get going, there's a hospital not far from here."

'Thank you, Virgil," Sam smiled, "will Gordon be ok?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be fine, he just needs rest," Virgil stepped up onto the lift with the ghost hunters, "make yourself comfortable, Sam looked around at the cockpit, "wow, so this is Thunderbird 2? It's amazing."

"Thank you, we're about to take off," Virgil smiled to himself then looked across to Gordon who was asleep, he fired the VTOLs and Thunderbird 2 rose into the air, "ETA, thirty minutes."

Zack gasped in awe, "this is incredible."

"I'll say, what a craft. Is she all yours, Virgil?"

"Yep. Gordon is my co-pilot, but I have full control. I'm curious, what is your web series?"

"We just call it hunted, we get reports from people who write in about spooky encounters and stuff like that, then we go to those locations and see if we see anything ourselves," Zack got out his camera, "in retrospect, this Rake, wasn't a great one, especially since it almost killed us, but it was certainly interesting."

"We had a good haunted prison once, we had chills for weeks afterwards," Sam laughed, "we got great footage too."

Thunderbird 2 banked and the hospital came into sight below them, Virgil fired the VTOL engines again and landed A&E, he stood up and the siblings followed.

"Will Gordon be ok?" Zack asked.

"He'll be fine, lets get you two inside and signed up," Virgil smiled back at them and the lift went down, the two walked through the doors and the staff grinned at the pilot, "International Rescue, these two have just been caught in a mine, they're alright, they just need a check-up."

"We'll take it from here International Rescue, thank you very much."

"Thanks, Virgil, we owe you our lives," Zack shook Virgil's hand, "I would've died if you guys hadn't come."

Sam gave him a hug, "thank you, Virgil, I hope Kayo gets better."

"Ha, yeah, she'll be absolutely fine. I'm sure she's being smothered right now," Virgil smirked, "it was great to meet you."

"And you. oh, and happy Halloween," Sam grinned.

"Is that the date?"

"Yep, October 31st last time I checked, that's why we wanted to check that mine out. Get some Halloween footage, have a safe flight home."

"Thanks, Sam, enjoy the rest of your day, umm, if you can," Virgil added with a smile then went back up to the cockpit, he sat down and heard Gordon groan, "you awake buddy?"

"I am now, why aren't we flying?"

"Cos it's Halloween and it's time for some tunes!" Virgil hit play and began to sing, " _boys and girls of every age, would you like to see something strange!?_ "

"Why me?!" Gordon groaned as he fell back against his chair, then winced as his back touched the material, "you are my worst nightmare, Virgil."


End file.
